


Shock Me

by SweetVennum64



Category: Leverage
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Language, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetVennum64/pseuds/SweetVennum64
Summary: Hardison!" Eliot hisses against his lips. "Kiss me!"





	Shock Me

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny Drabble has more of a Hardison/Eliot action with voyeur Parker feel...hope you like.

"Security is making their rounds guys" Parker’s voice sounds in their earbuds.

Hardison's newest gadget, _Marvin_ _2900_, is currently decoding a 10-digit passcode and they're sitting ducks until then.

"Twenty seconds, guys." Comes Parker’s voice again and Hardison envies her. She's in the warm, safe arms of Lucille while he and Eliot are stuck in the dirty trenches of the job.

"Hardison..." Eliot huffs against his neck and its _so_ not helping right now.

"What you want me to do, man?!" Hardison glares over his shoulder. "You can't rush _Marvin_!"

Eliot growls and it makes the hairs on the back of Hardison's neck stand on end. He looks down at his device. Four more numbers. How much time do they have again?

"Ten seconds." Parker helpfully whispers in their ear.

Is ten seconds enough time? Hardison is starting to panic.

"There is no time. You guys gotta move." It's almost like she's reading his mind. And she sounds as nervous as he feels, which makes this whole situation that much worse.

He feels Eliot press in closer, his chest flush with Hardison's back and his breath heavy and steady against Hardison's neck.

"_Fuck_." Eliot spits.

He hears the rumble in Eliot's chest and before he has time to do anything about it, Hardison's whole body tenses when he feels Eliot's fingers grip the neck of his tshirt to flip him around, slamming his back against the door he's trying to decode.

"Eliot...what...?"

And that's all he has time to say before he has a mouth full of Eliot. Eliot's lips are currently pressed to his.

Eliot Spencer is kissing him. KISSING him...and...oh...its...soft.

"Hardison!" Eliot hisses against his lips. "Kiss me!"

Eliot is a very dangerous man. So when Eliot tells him to do somethin', he listens. And Eliot wants a kiss...so Eliot is gonna get a kiss.

Hardison relaxes back against the door and spreads his legs a little more so that Eliot can fit into the space. As soon as he adjusts, Eliot steps in, pressing his hands against the door on either side of Hardison's head and uses his tongue to open Hardison's mouth and deepen the kiss.

Hardison moans. He moans, low and throaty when Eliot bites at his bottom lip. He lets his forearms rest on Eliot's shoulders while he buries his hands in the thick layers of Eliot's hair, closing his fists and trapping the strands between his fingers. He's only trying to sell the con, of course. But then Eliot rolls his hips, trapping Hardison's half hard dick between them and making Hardison entire world shrink to just this. And only this.

Hardison's knees would have buckled if Eliot wasn't holding him up with the hard press of his body.

"He's on you." Parker announces at the same time they both hear the radio attached to the guards hip.

The guard clears his throat and Hardison startles, rips his lips away from Eliot's and peers over his shoulder to find a man looking not much older than he is, blushing and a little surprised.

"Uh...um.. sorry man." He's having a hard time keeping his concentration with the way Eliot is currently sucking a bruise into his neck now. "He couldn't wait 'til we got back to the hotel. You know how new relationships are, doncha?"

The guard coughs, tries to covertly readjust his pants, nods. "Yeah...uh. Yeah but, um. You guys aren't supposed to be down here. The main corridor is closed until 8am."

Eliot's tongue feels like velvet against his collar bone and he's basically fully hard against his partners hip now. This night can go to Hell.

"I know, man I'm sorry. We had a late night. He had a lil' too much to drink." He says, gesturing to Eliot. "Just give me a second. I can get him upstairs, promise."

The guard looks skeptical but Hardison has that '_trust_ _me' _face so he just gives the guard his puppy eyes and knows he has it in the bag when the guy gives him a tiny smirk and a nod.

"Look. You got five minutes. I'll go check the other end of the hall, but you gotta be gone by the time I come back through."

Hardison almost faints with relief. He feels Eliot relax against him. The fists he'd had buried in the fabric at Hardison's hips loosen just a fraction and Hardison thinks that maybe this night isn't as bad as it could have been.

"Thank you man. Yes. I promise." He's trying to dislodge Eliot but Eliot is very, very strong so he settles for placing his hand securely on Eliot's hip and adjusting him to the right a bit so that he can get some air. "We'll be gone by then. Thank you."

The guard nods, mumbles something into his walkie-talkie before heading down the hall.

As soon as the guard is out of earshot Eliot steps back and Hardison has to catch himself on the doorjamb before he ends up in a puddle on the floor.

"_Jesus_..." Hardison whispers.

"That was hot." They both hear Parker in their ear.

"Is Marvin done doin' its thing?" Eliot growls.

Hardison turns and fumbles to grab the thing, turns it over to see all green which means the mission is a go.

"We're all good." Hardison huffs, still breathless.

"Well come on!" Eliot says, pushing past Hardison and through the door.

Hardison watches as their Hitter rushes ahead of them and fearlessly into the danger that may or may not await them without hesitation and his stomach flutters and dips with emotions he's not quite sure what to do with yet.

"Hardison. Move your ass!" Eliot hisses over his shoulder.

And Hardison has no choice. He moves his ass.


End file.
